


3 times they didn't have Valentine's Day properly, and 1 time finally they did.

by ldpjo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo





	3 times they didn't have Valentine's Day properly, and 1 time finally they did.

01.  
  
在進入星艦學院後迎來的第一個情人節和McCoy所預想的並不相同。  
  
約莫從一週以前整座城市就沉浸在於他看來有些犯蠢的粉紅色泡泡糖氛圍裡，四周都充盈著巧克力的香氣，每一個街區轉角的花店都擺放出花束的販售訊息。－－更不用提起，還有James Tiberius Kirk那雙到處散發費洛蒙的藍色眼睛。並不是說他的室友有任何缺陷或者問題，但鑒於對方劣跡斑斑的生活態度，即使年輕的男人已經一段時間不再放浪形骸在許多陌生人的床單上遷徙，他也仍舊不敢想像有怎麼樣的人會想和Kirk確立起一段關係。  
  
他放下手裡的PADD，轉過頭望向盤著腿坐在屬於對方的那張床上，偽裝著自己正在忙碌但明顯什麼也沒在做的Kirk。  
「你今天沒什麼人要見嗎？」打從一早McCoy就相當困惑，他對於情人節的舊金山沒太大興趣，況且手上還有一篇醫學論文急需閱讀，因此在早餐過後他只帶著一杯黑咖啡回到宿舍，並打算就這麼過上一天。而Kirk毫無計畫地過完情人節？這可不合常理。  
「啊？喔，」Kirk在那瞬間裡看起來彷彿稱得上是困窘，他抓著頭髮眨了眨眼睛，隨後又恢復成平時的語氣，「或許我只是想著要和你一起過？」  
「少來。」他擺擺手，轉回身子背對著Kirk，滑動著視窗翻過一頁文章。  
在發現這伎倆對於McCoy一如往常地不受用之後，Kirk乾脆下了床搬動自己的椅子坐到對方身邊，「如果我說的都是真的？」  
McCoy只是皺著眉白了他一眼，張開嘴但最後什麼也沒說。他看著Kirk拿出遊戲機，「你可以待在這，但給我把聲音關掉。」  
「是的，長官。」他瞇起眼睛笑得燦爛。  
  
時間一路來到午後，Kirk的通訊器響了起來。他趕在醫生來得及能夠衝著他吼之前爬回床上，接通了那個正嗶嗶嗶地叫個不停的小東西。McCoy沒分神去理解，但在空間本來就不算大的宿舍裡他還是一句不漏地聽完了Kirk的談話，那是一個晚間活動的邀約。是吧。McCoy對自己說，這樣來說對James T. Kirk才像話。  
  
「Bones，」  
他發現的時候Kirk的手已經搭在他的肩上，McCoy應了一聲，沒有抬眼看他。  
「我晚點要出去，所以……回來的時候給你帶點吃的？」  
令Kirk感到有些意外的是，McCoy居然真的帶了點戲謔笑了起來，「噢，不必了。不然要是你今晚不回來的話我就得餓死了。」  
Kirk看上去像是在嚼著自己的嘴唇，他沒有接腔，直到醫生有些疑惑地將視線拋向他，這才聳了聳肩膀，「如果沒有什麼火辣的外星小美女來邀請我的話，我會盡量不那麼做的。」  
  
McCoy聽著宿舍房門關上，不得不承認有某部分的自己暗暗鬆了口氣。他將文章拉回在與他的室友談話之前讀到的地方。和Kirk一同過情人節的邀請聽來太過誘人，讓他好一陣子一個字都沒讀進腦子裡。他將這個愚蠢的想法趕出腦子，重新看了起來。  
  
Kirk不敢相信最後自己只能落到在情人節一個人喝一整個晚上的酒的處境。和他一起來的同伴大多和他們新認識的朋友四散到酒吧的各處去了，當然這並不是說他毫無魅力，而是不論上來搭訕的人是誰，他總是提不起勁。於是在又拒絕了兩位獵戶座女孩之後，他喝光杯裡的酒，決定起身離開。  
  
當他帶著從營業直到深夜的快餐店外帶的煙燻牛肉三明治回到宿舍時，對於McCoy仍然喝著那杯已經冷掉且走味的黑咖啡絲毫不感到意外。  
「我不回來的話你打算就這樣餓死了是不是？」他邊說著忍不住挪開他顯然已經閱讀到文章尾端的PADD，將他的晚餐放到醫生的桌面上。  
McCoy在他還沒把手拿開之前就伸出手去打開裝著食物的紙袋，「牛肉三明治和熱巧克力？」他看起來有些不解，「多怪的搭配。」他等著對方說些什麼辯解，像是這是店裡最便宜的組合特餐之類的句子，但Kirk沒有這麼做。他只是盯著McCoy好一陣子，然後動作很輕地握了握他仍然抓著紙袋的手。  
「情人節，」他說，有那麼一瞬間看起來像是尷尬得想把視線移開，但最後還是強迫自己注視著醫生的榛綠色瞳仁，「明年要不要一起過。」McCoy看得出他的臉頰有些發紅。  
McCoy甚至還來不及細想，他先是有些詫異地瞪大了眼睛，接著在一片靜謐裡扭過頭抽開了手，抓起遲來的晚餐咬了一口。  
Kirk猜想這大概是McCoy式的拒絕了。於是他決定躲回床上，將自己縮進棉被裡。這樣一來明天一早或許他還能笑著和對方互道早安。但他才剛剛邁出腳步，甚至還來不及搆到自己的床，就聽見McCoy的聲音從他身後傳來。  
  
「好啊。」  
他猛地回過頭，看見醫生仍舊嚼著嘴裡的食物，耳廓泛紅。  
  
在Kirk隔著椅背彎下腰，將下巴埋進他的肩窩將他用雙手環抱的時候，McCoy忍不住想著。  
_是怎麼樣的人才會想和Kirk確立起一段關係？_ 他想他現在有了答案。  
  
  
  
02.  
  
Kirk在情人節當天早晨醒來。McCoy正在往制服外多套上一件醫生白袍。  
方醒的腦袋讓他沒有餘裕思考什麼，只能維持著側躺的姿勢盯著對方，直到McCoy注意到他的視線，接著走到床邊。  
「別遲到了。」年長的男人用指尖搔了搔他的耳朵，「早餐放在桌上。」  
Kirk瞇起惺忪的眼睛，享受著室友友好的愛撫，卻仍然不忘嘟起嘴含糊地說，「我今天又沒課。」  
McCoy笑著將他按進枕頭裡，隨即又被Kirk拉扯著跌在他的身上，「但我可是快遲到了，小子。別再撒嬌了。」於是Kirk鬆開手，看著他整理著衣服重新站起身來。  
「Bones，」他含糊地說，伸出手扯住他的衣服一角，「跟我說情人節快樂。」  
這次醫生完全無法克制笑意，甚至笑彎了眼睛。他彎下身去親吻Kirk的臉頰，「我盡量早點回來，好嗎？」  
  
最後Kirk在睡睡醒醒，直到接近傍晚才真正離開柔軟的床。對他而言，沒有McCoy的情人節顯得毫無意義。在簡單的洗漱過後，他替自己披上一件夾克，在街角咖啡廳邊吃著簡單的晚餐給McCoy傳了訊息，詢問是否需要過去接他下班。接著在結帳的時候發現沒有回應，他想了想，又帶了一盒餐廳招牌的鹹派，想著醫生結束值班之後可以作為情人節晚餐。  
  
但McCoy卻直到過了午夜才重新回到宿舍。他帶著一身疲倦和消毒水味刷開房門，還是不免有些意外地發現房內竟然已經燈光全滅。就著從半掩的窗簾縫隙打進來的光線，他看見Kirk正躺在貼著「Leonard H. McCoy」名字的那張床上。而桌上還擺著一口也沒動過且已經完全變得冰冷的派。  
在那瞬間裡他有股衝動想先過去安撫Kirk，他可以將手指溫柔地穿入他的髮間，親吻著他的臉頰或著嘴唇，再對他輕聲說些什麼柔軟的話語。但McCoy還是忍了下來，他選擇將身上衣服全數扔進洗衣籃裡，迅速地沖了一個讓他緊繃了一天的肌肉放鬆下來的熱水澡。  
  
在他頂著只有隨意擦拭過因而還帶著潮氣的頭髮倒在床上時，Kirk理所當然地仍舊清醒著。  
他能感覺到對方的重量讓床墊微微陷了下去，McCoy像是討好一樣地將手臂橫過他的身體將他擁住，鼻尖貼著Kirk的頸後。  
「Jim？」他試探地問道，而Kirk哼了一聲表示自己在聽，「抱歉。」然後他感覺到對方幾乎輕輕地嘆了口氣，隨即在自己懷裡翻過身子，讓他能看著McCoy的眼睛。  
「你不必。」他同樣伸手攬住McCoy的腰，「我大概沒法想像情人節當天的急診室都會發生什麼。」  
「噢。」醫生為此綻開一抹疲憊的笑意，他實在是太睏了，「你絕對無法想像。」他本還想說些什麼，但Kirk顯然決定先從他那裡得到遲來的情人節禮物，於是吻上了他的嘴唇。而McCoy也決定由著他去，放任那些並不會帶來疼痛的啃咬和糾纏著舌尖的舔舐。他感覺到自己遠比所能預料到的還更期待著這些。  
  
「Bones，」最後Kirk結束了這個親吻，但仍舊與他唇瓣相貼，「情人節快樂。」  
「情人節快樂。」McCoy說。而這是他在被Kirk擁著，迅速地滑進溫暖的夢鄉以前所能記起的最後一句話。  
  
再一次醒過來的時候，胃部微微發疼的感覺讓McCoy猜想自己大概是被餓醒的。他摸索著拿到時鐘，凌晨四點。然後他才記起這一整天下來，除了診間隨意地用以果腹的三明治之外什麼都沒吃。他小心地掙開Kirk的懷抱，走到桌邊坐下，切了一塊洛林鹹派吃了起來。  
  
  
「你要吃飯我是沒有意見。」  
正當他就著黑暗打算點開PADD讀些什麼，突如其來的聲音卻使得McCoy被嚇了一跳，只差一點就要打翻手裡的牛奶杯。他回過頭，看見Kirk雙手抱胸，赤著腳站在床前。金髮的男人對著他說，「放下你的PADD。好好吃一些東西。然後回到床上來。」  
於是McCoy也只能照做。  
  
  
03.  
  
Kirk自上陸任務歸來，帶給McCoy一束星球表面的野花，作為一項先行的情人節禮物。  
醫生將那些外觀狀似鬱金香的花朵插在注入清水的玻璃花瓶裡，隨意地擱置在自己的辦公桌面上，並沒有太當作一回事，甚至忘記了這樣是否違反星聯某條規章——直到幾個小時之後，企業號年輕的艦長因著嚴重的過敏症狀而導致呼吸困難，跌跌撞撞地倒進醫療灣艙門，在眼淚鼻涕齊流的間隙裡輕聲喚著他的暱稱。  
「天啊，Jim， _我的天啊！_ 」他幾乎是在看到Kirk的瞬間就從桌子後跳了起來，扶著對方將他安置在一張生物床上，手裡拿著三錄儀在他身旁轉個沒停，「你他媽的又對自己幹了什麼？」  
Kirk搖搖頭，腦子裡飛快地運轉，在過敏原清單上一項項畫上刪去符號。他什麼也沒吃，也沒有亂碰任何不該碰的東西。McCoy瞪著三錄儀顯示出的數據，眉頭越皺越緊，然後又一次跳了起來，衝進辦公室裡抓起花瓶端詳許久。Kirk看著他打開通訊器呼叫了科學班，接著在回到生物床邊的時候拿起一支無針注射器，往裡頭注入滿滿一管液體。他不喜歡抗敏針，但現下他確實也沒能反抗。  
  
他肯定是為了藥劑的效用而睡了過去。當Kirk在醫療灣裡再次醒過來的時候，McCoy正和不知何時過來的Spock討論著造成這次過敏的源頭，想必就是他給醫生帶回來的那些花了——「所以，」他的首席醫療官說，「花粉？毒液？植物鹼？以上皆是？」——他試著挪動自己毫無知覺的手指，現在它們每一根都腫得像是上一頓晚餐時盤子裡的小臘腸似的，不意外地發現毫無反應。  
McCoy看起來對於和大副之間的討論結果並不滿意，他搖著頭，走回Kirk的床邊，「你醒了。感覺怎麼樣？」  
Kirk暗自慶幸他的喉嚨和舌頭還允許自己說話，「不知道，」他感覺身上的每個部位都不像是自己的，於是只能據實以報，「感覺很怪。」  
「科學班還沒查出那些天殺的花到底是些什麼鬼東西。」McCoy用微涼的手掌貼上他的臉頰，「所以你得在這裡過夜了。」  
「噢。」Kirk低低地回答，聲音聽起來悶悶的，「棒透了的情人節。」  
「別抱怨了，好嗎？」醫生親暱地將額頭貼上了他的，確認他的體溫一切正常，沒有因為發炎反應而發燒或什麼的，「現在，我要給你打第二支過敏針。」他只有在試圖安撫他的艦長時才會這麼做。  
  
最後McCoy終於收到科學班發來的分析報告，等到完成一切所需的處置，他忍不住用手指揉了揉酸澀的眼睛。 _又一次超時工作。_  
Kirk的手指總算是消腫，其餘過敏反應也正在緩慢地褪去。到下一次醫生輪班之前他就會被修復如初。McCoy站在他的床邊，指尖輕輕滑過艦長的手背。  
比起五年任務剛開始的時候，他已經不像從前那樣必須要花上很多力氣才能說服Kirk，讓他遠離可能會造成過敏的任何東西。但偶爾Kirk就是怎麼說也說不聽，寧願冒著生命危險和違反星聯規章的風險，嘗試著將所有他認為可以搏得醫生臉上的一個笑容的東西帶上星艦。很多時候McCoy幾乎要為此對他大吼。  
「傻子。」McCoy握了握他的手，無法克制地想起對方在將那把花湊到自己眼前時，眼睛裡閃起了如同點點繁星般的笑意。於是他彎下身，在離開前往艦長臉上留下一個輕柔的吻，作為這次糟糕透頂的情人節禮物回禮。  
  
  
+1  
  
在成功自Krall手裡拯救約克鎮，讓整座基地免於毀滅之後，Kirk確實是放棄了現在就得到中將軍階的機會，但他仍然無法立刻繼續暫時中止的五年任務。鑒於銀女士已在先前的任務中全毀，而企業號NCC-1701-A尚處在未竣工階段，所有人也因此得到了一個時間超出預期長的變相登岸假期。  
除了Sulu和家人團聚之外，星際聯邦替餘下的所有艦員都安排了住所，而當Kirk表明他和首席醫療官只需安排在同一處的時候，整艘企業號上甚至沒有人提出質疑。  
  
大片大片的恆星光線從落地窗與不怎麼嚴密地拉上的窗簾縫隙間落了下來，悄悄爬上McCoy裸露在空氣裡而吻痕遍佈的背部皮膚，那股非人造的暖意讓他注意到已經是天亮了。他不記得自己和Kirk互相折騰了多久，但那肯定還是夜空裡滿是繁星的時候的事情。  
而現在，他仍騎跨在艦長的大腿上，撐起自己的身體然後又落下，配合著對方無法控制地向上頂弄著的節奏。Kirk的手指緊緊鎖在他的身上，在醫生絞得太緊的時候下意識地深深陷進他的臀辦裡將它們向外分開。他缺氧般地仰起臉張大嘴呼吸，而McCoy便心領神會地傾身向前去吻住他的嘴唇。  
通常在他們的性愛裡，Kirk都是掌握著主動權的那一個，但他也並不介意像這樣，由McCoy決定自己什麼時候可以高潮。  
  
他在退開前咬了一下Kirk的嘴唇，接著將本是坐姿的艦長完全推倒在床單上，在對方能夠發出任何抱怨之前俯下身去，一邊收緊甬道一邊在他的耳邊低語。Kirk在不知不覺間放開了緊抓著他的雙手，等到察覺的時候已經被醫生握著手腕釘在身側，他本想說點什麼，但那雙映著窗外光線的綠色眼睛瞇了起來，McCoy鬆開對他的箝制，用一隻食指撫過他的唇瓣，立刻讓他湧到喉嚨口的語句全都融化成為一片喘息。  
當他的醫生騎著他，上下操著自己的時候，Kirk終於真正地體會到什麼話都說不出來是什麼感覺。McCoy的視線在他臉上凝固，彷彿不願錯過任何一個細微的表情變化，Kirk昏沉地想抬手去觸碰對方，但McCoy顯然並不同意這個決定。他推開Kirk朝自己伸來的手，又一次彎身啃著他的耳朵，讓他在襲來的疼痛與快感中浮沉。他聽見他的呼吸和呻吟吹進了自己的耳朵裡。  
「射出來，Jim，現在。」McCoy說，沉下身體將他的勃起含到最深，隨後感覺到Kirk哽咽著達到高潮。  
  
企業號的首席醫療官等待他的艦長重新找回自己的呼吸後，才將自己挪開，躺倒到那片被光線曬暖的潔白床單上，並不可避免地感覺到有一部分溫熱的體液沿著大腿滑了下來。Kirk從他的身側擁了上來，將手臂橫過他的胸口。  
「情人節快樂，Bones。雖然沒有巧克力、大餐或者鮮花。」他笑了一下，「如果你想的話，晚點我們可以上街逛逛？」  
「那些東西的話，我在前幾年早收過了。」McCoy在他懷裡哼了哼，經歷整晚性愛的疲倦似乎都在此時湧上腦海，讓他昏昏欲睡，他的語調慵懶，「情人節快樂，Jim。」  
而Kirk則像是感知到他的想法，拉過薄被覆蓋住兩人的身體。醫生感覺到艦長的手指正輕輕揉捏著他的後頸，然後是嘴唇印上一個濕濡的吻，他聽見他說，「如果你不願意繼續在宇宙裡橫衝直撞的話，可以在這裡找個地方住下來。星聯肯定能在醫院裡給你安排個職位什麼的，」他想了想還是補上後半句話，玩笑般的語氣讓氣氛沒有那麼尷尬，「或者我也可以養你。」  
「別傻了，Jim。你休想讓我留在這顆大玻璃球上。」而McCoy連手指都懶得動，他閉著眼睛回應道，「更何況我同意搭上企業號的原因就是你。如果我不在船上的話，誰來照顧你呢？」  
  
艦長咬了咬嘴唇沒有說話，只是逕直地滑進了被單裡，張嘴含住McCoy的陰莖。


End file.
